


危険な花 • A Dangerous Flower

by SilentStudies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Rich Lu Han, Stripper Xiumin, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Being the son of an underground casino owner, Luhan feels as if he's a prince. People are willing to kiss his ass until their lips bleed, just for a chance at money. His life is pretty good but with the animosity between an organization and his dad's casino, his life may be turned upside down by just one person. That person was brought into this word through hard circumstances, and Luhan wants nothing more than to help this person. Even if it makes him become poor.





	危険な花 • A Dangerous Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter of #161, I'm sorry. I restarted the story yesterday because my beta and I agreed that it didn't make sense, but I feel like this one doesn't make sense either. Your prompt was really good, and since I couldn't finish this in time I'll just post what I have. I'm going to make this 2 chapters. o w o

Luhan looks sharply behind him, his breath caught in his throat. The wind blows his hair from his eyes, and the moonlight lights up the night. There are no city lights down this far in the alleyway. Trapped in an opening, surrounded by all sides; he's going to be captured. 

The wind seems to blow down from above. Luhan looks up at the sky, seeing no stars trapped in place on the sky. He feels as if he's swaying back and forth, but he's standing perfectly still. Luhan takes a deep breath.

The people surrounding him come closer, and Luhan hears them whisper to each other. One male comes close enough that Luhan can feel the heat radiating from his body. Luhan takes this as a sign and quickly pushes through, running down the alley and back onto the streets. 

The lamps cast an eerie glow upon the world, but Luhan doesn't necessarily care much about it. He runs directly to a staircase leading into a casino, his casino, and runs straight into the door. Groaning and rubbing his head, he enters the building and immediately smells the cigarettes.

The casino seems to be doing well tonight, and Luhan silently makes his way over to the pit. Looking around for familiar faces, Luhan instantly spots Junmyeon. He stopped gambling for a while but recently came back due to the little amount of money he makes, and the amount of money he could make by betting it. 

Junmyeon has quite the amount of chips before him, and more are being sent his way as Luhan sneaks up behind him. Luhan places his hand on Junmyeon's shoulder and feels the muscle's tense up beneath his palm. Junmyeon tilts his head to the side to look at Luhan then returns his attention to the game at hand.

Luhan watches Junmyeon play for a good five minutes before he decides that he could scout out any counters. They cheat their way into making money, and that makes the casino lose money. This is his dad's casino, soon to be his by the look of how things are going. 

After looking around, he decides that he should leave it to the pit boss because it's their job to watch over the game. Luhan looks over to the machines and sighs. Just thinking of all the things that a casino owner has to manage gives him a headache.

Luhan looks at the entrance and sees a group of men loitering around in the lobby. Luhan watches them interact for a few minutes before looking for the exit. He's not sure if they were the ones following him, but he doesn't think going up to them would be a good idea. The exit is on the other end of the casino and is seemingly very far. Luhan glances over at the men once more before speed-walking to the exit.

He tries not to look suspiciously hurried, but he can't really help it when his mind thinks of the possibilities of them trying to kidnap him. It has already happened more than once, and his father is tired of paying the ransom. Even as an adult Luhan still has to remain vigilant of his surroundings. There has even been attempts on his life, but those seem to dull out to the comparison of the experiences he had when he was taken right off the street during the daytime.

Luhan's dad runs several other illegal businesses, but the one that's the easiest to run are the clubs. His dad organizes the staff and hires them personally, and Luhan has watched the process on several occasions. Luhan remembers that his dad mentioned that he hired new staff at one of the clubs that are close to the casino, so Luhan makes his way over there.

The stench of alcohol permeates the air, and Luhan mentally thanks his dad for the smoking ban that he placed on his clubs. Luhan seemingly made it on time for the first show of the night, and he takes a seat at the bar to watch. Not a lot of people are in the club tonight, but it's probably too early for the main crowd. 

Making eye contact with the bartender, he orders a drink and swivels around to look at the stage. The lights dim and the loud music that was playing before turns soft and sensual. The small crowd near the stage murmurs and Luhan watches the curtains in anticipation. 

The moment the male steps out onto the stage, Luhan feels his heart palpitate even quicker than when he was running earlier. The male stripper is drop dead gorgeous, even from afar Luhan can see the soft features on his face. Luhan watches with his mouth open for the entire stage, not even noticing the drink being placed next to him nor the rush of people entering. 

Luhan feels numb from the experience. He carefully sips on his drink and tries not to notice the obvious way the bartender seems to be gravitating towards where he's sitting. Luhan makes eye contact again with the bartender, and the poor woman appears to be incredibly nervous. He smiles slightly and turns his attention back towards the stage. The staff are setting up for the next performance, rushing around putting equipment down and moving things. 

Looking down at his glass, he finds it empty. He decides that this is his time to leave, and hops off of his stool. Now that he looks around, there are a lot of people here. Luhan hums to himself and feels slightly feverish because of the alcohol. 

Walking out of the club, the cold air makes him feel even more feverish. Luhan decides to just go to his apartment to sleep. He's too tired to care about his possible kidnappers; he just saw the most beautiful person of his life working as a stripper. Thinking of his performance makes Luhan go into a daze. 

After running around all day, the bed is very enticing. Luhan goes into the lobby of his apartment building and takes the elevator to his penthouse. The moment the elevator stops and opens up to his apartment, he rushes forward and sprints up the stairs and onto his bed. A split second after Luhan throws himself on the bed, he immediately rolls off onto the floor. No matter how tired he is, he will never let himself put dirt onto his bed. 

Getting off the floor, he goes to his dresser and grabs his silk pajamas then goes to the bathroom to clean himself and get ready for bed. When he finally goes to sleep, all he can think about is the soft features as he drifts away.

Luhan wakes up to a call from the casino. His dad must've heard from the staff that he was there yesterday, and he always wants Luhan to learn more about the management. Sighing, Luhan gets out of bed and stumbles his way to his dresser. He gets out a fresh pair of underwear before going to his walk-in closet for a suit. He might as well look appropriate.

The office is boring, Luhan remembers that every time he comes here. The color scheme is white and gray, and the lights hurt his eyes. The general manager is standing by the door waiting for him, and Luhan has an itch to run back home and just lay on his bed all day. But he can't do that now that his succession is near, and he really has to learn these things before he takes over.

The office staff always try to get on his good side, hoping that he'll tell his father something and give them a raise. Their efforts are futile, but it's funny to see people try to kiss his ass. Luhan starts out with checking with their business partners, maintaining their relationships if beneficial to his business. It takes him two hours to call all of them, and some didn't pick up. Luhan is tired of things already.

Luhan goes through other tasks, and the staff continuously keep offering to help, but Luhan refuses. He'd rather do it himself than have other people do it for him. Eventually it becomes late in the night, and Luhan feels okay, even though it was a long day. He decides to go back to the club and grab a few drinks before he heads home. Maybe he'll see the same stripper, and maybe he could find out who he is too.

The walk to the club is short, and he's instantly let in. He takes a spot by the bar and orders a variety of drinks, and he watches people dance near the stage until his drinks are ready. He asks the bartender when the show would start, and the bartender said in a few minutes.

Luhan swivels back and forth as he drinks and feels the anticipation build as the music changes and the spotlights are turned on. The same beautiful male stripper enters the stage, and Luhan, once again, watches the performance in awe. The way the male runs his hands down his body, the skimpy clothes leaving nothing to imagination, the smirk upon his lips, the soft way his features change on his face, and the way he moves his body. Luhan feels as if he's falling.

After the performance, Luhan immediately makes his way backstage. The guards bow their heads as Luhan walks past them. He finds the male sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall. He's holding his head in his hands, looking across the room at the exit.

As Luhan approaches the male, the latter looks up at Luhan with an indescribable look in his eyes. He stands up and looks Luhan up and down. He crosses his arms as Luhan stops before him.

"What's your name?" Luhan asks, cutting to the chase.

"My name is Xiumin, and yours is Luhan," Xiumin states, looking Luhan in the eyes. Luhan stares at Xiumin's eyes, and Luhan is mesmerized. The way the lights twinkle in them and the strength in them makes Luhan feel as if he could stare into them forever. Xiumin looks away, breaking the trance that Luhan was in.

"Is it okay if I spend some time with you?" Luhan asks with a smooth voice. Xiumin looks at him again with confusion and twists his mouth as he thinks.

"I have another show tonight but maybe if you come back tomorrow, we could. I'm off tomorrow," Xiumin says as his eyes trail away.

"If you're off why would you come to the place you work?" Luhan asks with confusion. 

"I get discounts here, and I don't have to wait in line. So why not?" Xiumin says with a shrug of his shoulders

"Okay, I'll see you then," Luhan says with a smile.

Luhan backs away, still looking at Xiumin, before finally turning around to leave. He thanks himself for remaining composed through the interaction. The way his eyes flutter closed when he blinks, the cute twist of his lips and Luhan just thinks of how screwed he is. 

The next day, he's called back to the casino to do the exact same thing as yesterday. Calling partners, signing documents, and etcetera. Luhan eats at a two Michelin star restaurant for lunch, a five-course meal, then goes back to finish the rest of his work.

Luhan decides he head to his apartment to change into a clubbing outfit, comprised of black leather pants, bomber jacket, and a v line shirt. He puts eyeliner on carefully and a little bit of lip gloss before he deems himself ready. Popping his lips, he skips his way to the elevator and goes down to the lobby.

Somehow Luhan always ends up going to the club early, because there are only a few people there aside from the staff. The same bartender is there, and she stares at Luhan as he takes his spot by the bar. He smiles at her when he catches her gaze, and the lady flushes a bright red before taking his order.

It only takes a few drinks before Luhan's pleasantly buzzed. The warmth makes him feel cozy, and he decides to go dance a bit before trying to scout out Xiumin.

The music is definitely louder near the stage than at the bar. There are a lot of people dancing and jumping. He feels a sense of pride seeing all these people here, at this club.

He moves awkwardly at first but slowly falls into the groove of the song. Luhan dances and enjoys the feeling of freedom as he flows with the music. A pair of hands circles him from behind, startling him. He turns to see Xiumin pressing his face onto his back. 

"Hey," Luhan says breathlessly, his cheeks colored red with the heat and sweat making his hair cling to his forehead. 

"You look good tonight," Xiumin murmurs into his jacket. Luhan smiles and leans his head back onto Xiumin's. 

"Have you gotten a drink?" Luhan asks as he reaches down to hold Xiumin's hand, removing it from his waist.

Xiumin pulls away from Luhan and turns Luhan around only to hold his hand.

"No, I haven't. Let's go get one," Xiumin says as he pulls Luhan with him to the bar. 

The bar is more crowded now that there are more people. Luhan makes eye contact with the bartender when they finally get to the front and she immediately starts making drinks for him. It feels good to not have to order. 

After getting some drinks, they go to the standing table to drink them and chat.

"So, how did you get into this business?" Luhan asks bluntly. He winces as he sees Xiumin's expression change. Luhan takes a sip of his drink as he watches Xiumin twist his mouth in thought again. Luhan fights back a smile.

Xiumin looks away, then back at Luhan and smiles. "I don't really want to talk about it in a public space."

"Oh that's okay, I'm sorry for being so blunt. Maybe we could go somewhere else together another day and talk," Luhan rambles. He feels bad for being so forthcoming. 

They dance together until it's midnight, and by then Luhan is exhausted. He worked all day and danced for the remainder of it. He decides to get one last drink then go back to his apartment to sleep. But at the same time, Luhan wants to stay as long as he can with Xiumin.

He has an internal conflict with what he should do before finally deciding to just grab a drink and go. His eyes keep drooping and he feels bad for Xiumin, who seems to get more lively as the night and morning goes on. 

Luhan pulls away after deciding, surprising Xiumin. He smiles apologetically as he maneuvers his way over to the bar. Xiumin follows him with a confused smile.

"Here, let me order for you," Xiumin says, placing his hand briefly on Luhan's shoulder before stepping forward to the bar. Xiumin takes out his wallet and Luhan instantly feels bad. Strippers are strippers for a reason, and to have Xiumin spend money on him doesn't make him feel good. He tries to stop him, but Xiumin's already handing over the money and is leaning forward to tell the bartender which drink. When the bartender pulls away, she looks slightly confused and glances over at Luhan. Luhan smiles at her and watches her shrug her shoulders before making the drink. 

Xiumin waits patiently for the drink and waves Luhan over when it's ready.

"I hope you like it, it's a special drink," Xiumin says with a wink. Luhan smiles and picks up the drink and tests it. It's slightly fruity and has an odd flavor that he can't place. It tastes good, albeit odd, but Luhan drinks it all up and smiles at Xiumin.

"I think I'm going to head home, can I have your number so we could schedule another meet-up?" Luhan says with a smile.

"Sure," Xiumin says as he pulls out his phone from his back pocket. Luhan takes out his phone from his jacket and they exchange numbers. Luhan stares at the contact on his phone, spacing out for a minute, before shaking his head. The number seems familiar, but he doesn't know why.

Luhan leaves Xiumin with the promise of meeting up again tomorrow. This time, Luhan plans on taking Xiumin to his favorite restaurant. They only seat eight guests at a time and it's very private, fitting what Xiumin wanted.

That night, Luhan feels oddly sick. He doesn't understand why, alcohol doesn't usually make him sick, but he feels sick. He spends the entire night by the toilet. He throws up several times until there was nothing left to throw up. Then he starts dry heaving.

In the morning, Luhan gets another call from the casino asking him to come in to do some more work. Luhan politely declines, and the person calling seems to be flustered and apologizes several times before ending the call. Luhan sighs as he gets up to lay down on the bed. He wants nothing more than to lay down all day, but he promised to eat with Xiumin and he doesn't want to miss that opportunity to eat with such an intriguing person.

Luhan falls asleep feeling sick still. He dreams of nothing and feels feverish and hot.

He wakes up to another phone call, and this time it's from Xiumin. He drowsily picks up the call and clears his throat to wake his voice up. 

"Hello Xiumin, what's up," Luhan asks as he clears his throat again.

"I was just wondering when we were going to go to the restaurant you suggested. It's twelve o'clock right now, and I have to be at the club at six o'clock to practice for my stage," Xiumin says and hums a bit at the end.

Luhan hums and mentally slaps himself for forgetting to make a reservation, then remembers that he couldn't. Sighing, he responds, "I'm going to call and make a reservation now for three o'clock if that's okay with you."

"That's perfect, send me the address and I'll be there," Xiumin says excitedly. "It's a formal restaurant right? Do I need to dress up?" Xiumin asks.

"Yes, you do. Do you need any clothes? I could buy them for you," Luhan asks as he thinks of things that Xiumin would look good wearing.

"You would do that for me?" Xiumin says surprised.

"Of course, I would! I have more than enough money to spend," Luhan exclaims, he already is thinking of the brands that he could buy for him. Getting out of bed, Luhan gets his other phone to start making arrangements. He's going to make sure that Xiumin's going to have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or kudos if you liked. :)


End file.
